<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet like candy 🍬 by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325240">Sweet like candy 🍬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan'>Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Halloween, M/M, Making Out, Pining, with a little bit of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration comes from @futurelikejicasso’s tweet and our little reply conversation: </p><p>"halloween concept: minsung passing candy w their mouths like minho literally always wants to do and eventually the candy stops factoring in"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet like candy 🍬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureLikeJicasso/gifts">FutureLikeJicasso</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This took me embarrassingly long considering it's so short and silly lol </p><p>Hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mere hours prior, the apartment was bustling with noises – chit-chatting guests, laughter, <em>the ultimate Halloween playlist</em> playing in the background.</p><p>All that’s left as a reminder of the evening are candies. A hell of a lot candies, if you ask Jisung; despite having a sweet tooth himself, the amount of treats filling the colourful festive bowls to the brim is monstruous. There’s no way he could eat them all alone.</p><p>Luckily, he doesn’t have to.</p><p>He isn’t the only one looking at the mess that has once been their living room, having second thoughts about the pitiful refreshments. Minho is meandering around the room while he seats himself on the couch, collecting rubbish and spilt candy. Every here and then, when he lifts a particularly bright one, he makes a thinking face before placing it into the closest bowl.</p><p>“What are we going to do with all of these?” he grumbles from across the room; Jisung doesn’t muffle the answering chuckle. “You’re not gonna eat them all, you’ll get all hyper.”</p><p>“I’m not a kid, hyung,” Jisung counters, and sticks his tongue out for good measures, “and besides, you’ll get your fair share.”</p><p>“I don’t eat candies,” Minho replies dryly.</p><p>“Well, someone has to,” Jisung reasons – <em>it would be a waste</em> – and leans forward to place one of the bowls into his lap. “Come here, we can share.”  </p><p>Minho obeys, seating himself close enough to have their thighs touching – which probably doesn’t mean anything to him, but it surges a wave of heat towards Jisung’s chest.</p><p>They eat mostly in silence, spare for occasional comments about guessing flavours and recommending their next choices. There’s a fair amount of <em>Anytime</em> Minho must have sneaked in together with more traditional Halloween candies.</p><p>The older doesn’t really pay attention to which candies he’s hoarding in his hand before throwing another pile into his mouth. Once or twice, a papered candy mixes in, resulting in Minho groaning in defeat and sticking his fingers inside his mouth before wiping them off on his clothes.</p><p>He glares at Jisung whenever he laughs.</p><p>Everything is so fine – a silent room, the faded thrill of Halloween thrumming under their skin, the sweetness on their tongues, smiles plastered to their faces. Jisung would be lying if he said he doesn’t enjoy this just as much as the party itself.</p><p>And then something shifts, just as he reaches for another snack. His hand collides with another one, a familiar spark of electricity runs across his skin. He averts his eyes when Minho gives him a questioning look, heart racing.  </p><p>They stay silent for a moment, and Jisung wonders if his eyes are giving him away too easily – <em>is his heart beating too loud? </em>Probably had been worse.</p><p>When he looks back, Minho is holding up a particularly attractive piece of candy. Probably what Jisung was initially reaching for. <em>Whatever, </em>there are plenty of others.</p><p>Except… there aren’t.</p><p>The bowl is far from being empty, though the contrasting amount of candies is apparent. And that should be <em>good,</em> but it sucks at the same time – that one was <em>Jisung’s favourite candy. </em></p><p>Minho seems to notice that, recognising the pout that appears on Jisung’s face and realising his mistake. He doesn’t apologise, instead giving Jisung an unreadable once-over. The lip caught between his teeth in thought is not a good sign.</p><p>Minho observes his face for some more, then drops his gaze towards the bowl again.</p><p>“Hmmm,” he mumbles out, mouth stuffed with candies. It shouldn’t be cute when he tilts his chin up as if that would give Jisung an idea of what he’s saying. When he doesn’t get the answer he’s looking for (or rather, any response at all), he flails his hands around.</p><p>“What?” Jisung almost chokes on his sweet corn trying not to laugh. “Swallow first, then talk.”</p><p>Minho does as he’s told and refocuses on the younger. Jisung swallows, waiting for whatever is about to come. Nothing good for his heart, judging by the dangerous glint in his eyes.</p><p>“Hey, wanna pass the candy with our mouths?”</p><p>Jisung quickly swallows before he can actually choke, but the statement leaves him breathless anyway. “W-what?” he coughs, “Why would that be a good idea?”</p><p>“Come on, it will be fun,” Minho chimes, breaking into a wide grin; <em>damn, </em>his eyes are sparkling.</p><p>Jisung is not convinced enough – worried mostly for his own health and sanity. Kissing Minho sounds like an unattainable dream at most, and the thought of having it so easily makes his head spin.</p><p>Worse than that, if Minho only thinks of this as a game, won’t it go wrong when he realises Jisung enjoys it far more than he should?</p><p>He watches with held breath as Minho pops a candy into his mouth, counts seconds until his inevitable death, or the moment the older decides there’s no need for torturing him. The former comes first with Minho turning at him with expectancy, eyebrows wiggling.</p><p>He leans in hesitantly and connects their lips.</p><p>The sweet treat that awaits inside is nice, though nothing compared to Minho’s natural taste.</p><p>The moment doesn’t last longer than seconds, with Minho’s lips forcing his mouth open, tongue trespassing his teeth to press the jelly into his mouth. It leaves Jisung breathless.</p><p>When they part, all too soon for Jisung’s liking but fortunate for his poor heart, he’s spaced out. Minho patiently waits for him to catch his breath, then prompts him to take another one, tilting the bowl just enough to give him a view of their choices. “Your turn.”</p><p>His body is shaking when he reaches for another candy, so he finds ground against Minho’s chest, latching onto his sweater, fingers tangling in the soft fabric. He’s the one to lean in first, barely keeping his composure when Minho grants him access. God, he’s been dreaming of this.</p><p>Minho takes his time sucking on the hard candy once it’s over, then reaches into the bowl once more without warning. Jisung should be ashamed of the way he almost throws himself at the older – Minho accepts him without questions, welcoming his mouth against his.</p><p>He secretly brushes his tongue across his teeth before swiping for the candy, pretending to miss it; Minho doesn’t complain. It might be Jisung’s imagination when the older melts against him at the gesture. Secures one hand on Jisung’s thigh when he leans close.</p><p>He doesn’t have to be told twice to pop yet another candy into his mouth.  </p><p>This time, Minho doesn’t wait for him to cross the distance – without as much as a warning, he cups his jaw to turn Jisung towards him faster, sending Jisung’s heart into overdrive. It feels so nice he almost moans; just <em>almost, </em>instead melts into the touch.</p><p>When they part, it’s hard not to chase after Minho. Luckily, it doesn’t take long to get what he wants as Minho connects their lips again almost immediately.</p><p>“I don’t like this one,” he says between kisses – which they surely are because they’re no longer just swipes of tongues. Minho’s lips are opening and closing against Jisung’s on empty, without a purpose other than savouring the feeling.</p><p>The candy, despite his previous claim, stays in his own mouth while he savours Jisung’s bottom lip as if that’s the real treat he was looking for. “Take it back.”</p><p>When the candy melts this time, however, they don’t reach for another one. Instead, as if on cue, Jisung places the bowl onto the couch next to him in sync with Minho climbing up into his lap.</p><p>They never part their lips. Now, Minho is holding onto his shoulders, needily pushing against him.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, there’s no way this is real. He must be dreaming. </em>
</p><p>If that’s true, he doesn’t want to wake up until it’s over.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is it too obvious that I've never tried this? haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>